Shermy Pines Theory
by VictorianRose99
Summary: Pep band leads to interesting Gravity Falls theories. Who knew? Please review with your opinion.


**A/N: This is completely opinion, but something about the age of Shermy Pines bothers me. Let me explain. The twins are 17 or 18 in 1972. Shermy ( presumably the baby in Ma Pines arms) is only one year old, being generous on his age. Now, if we do the math, Shermy would be 28 in 2000, the year the twins were born. Now the oldest Shermy and his wife or his child and their spouse could have been is fourteen. Now Alex Hirsch pushes borders, but nothing like this.**

 **So something had to occur if we aren't calling rape or just stupid children as a result of the twins' birth. I was discussing this with another geek friend. Just look at what we discovered as a very possible solution to this problem.**

 **Enjoy, lovelies!**

* * *

Shermy had been staying with his brother for six weeks and everything lit him ablaze. The mysteries Ford and Fiddleford toyed with were something that the kid had never seen before. Even the movies of his day had nothing like that to offer. The monsters, the spells, the _zombies_!

Shermy, of course, never told his older mother about these things. She'd sent him to live with Ford for the simple reason that after your father had passed, she couldn't take too much more. Filbrick Pines death had been heartbreaking to the entire family. And poor Stella Pines was hanging on a thread. Stan had not even made it to the funeral, so Ford had been the one to take Shermy under his wing. Everyone had gushed over how alike the two were in any case.

And Shermy couldn't be more excited about the situation. Ford was encouraging and brilliant. He talked about apprenticeships and fame and glory. It made the eleven year old's heart pound with determination and hope to make his late father proud. Not only was Sixer a teacher, he was a brother. Ford tucked him in at night and went on about the college days and, surprisingly, passed romances. Mistakes and lost opportunities. But he never mentioned Stan in downcast way. He told Shermy about the good old days when they were young and free. Shermy had heard the story over and over again from his family, but Ford was trying to forget about it. Shermy never pushed either. He knew it was one hell of a wound.

Fiddleford was awesome, too. Encouraging and humble and really, he cooked the best food Shermy had ever tasted. It was true what they said about southern cooking. He was growing more and more fearful, however.

And so was Shermy...

It wasn't Ford, exactly, but it had a lot to do with him.

He what his brother said.

 _Bill is the best thing that ever happened to me! He'll help us change the world!_

But there was something about those terrifying neon demonic eyes that made both Fiddleford and Shermy shudder and worry.

"I am a God fearing man. I'm even a Pentecostal, but that is no Holy Ghost," he spoke all the time.

And Shermy had agreed. It looked more possession like than anything.

And _by my own will_ did not seem to correctly identify it.

But it had much more of an affect on Fiddleford. His hands wrung more, his eyes darting around the room at all times, nervous twitching...

It wasn't having a positive impact on Ford either. His temper was awful. He would scream so loud that you could here him from the basement. He would snap at the least antagonizing thing. He sighed with impatient annoyance. His excuse was lack of sleep. This might have held up if it wasn't Bill keeping him awake.

And if Fiddleford or Shermy one would question Bill, Ford would react almost violently, slamming his fists on a nearby object that was not alive, cursing their incompetence. It was traumatizing to the young boy and even his assistant. Fiddleford had discussed leaving the project several times but something about that boy alone with the dream demon harvesting physical form from the young scientist caught his morality by the coattails. He would stay to make sure that Shermy was safe. The boy had truly grown close to him.

One day, Shermy heard shouts from the basement for the last time. He could distinctly hear Bill in his brother's voice. He could hear fear in Fiddleford's.

The eleven year old had had enough.

He walked downstairs without fear and called out the demon's name. He was halted by Fiddleford at the door.

"Just go back, Sherman."

"Why? He's back again..."

"And that's why I'm asking you to leave, Shermy."

"That's why I need to stay, Fidds. To help snap Ford out of it."

"It won't work."

"I'm his brother and he'll listen to me."

"Go back upstairs."

"No."

"Calm down you guys..."

That was not Ford's voice. It could only be Bill's.

"Get out of my brother.." It was a frightening whisper, born of fury.

"What?" asked Bill.

Before the boy could answer, Fiddleford was shoved out of the way and Bill grabbed his collar.

Shermy could only state at the furious neon bearing into his brown eyes.

It was mercilessly cold he threw the child into the air and grabbed a nearby power cord and chuckled.

"I wonder what this one is for..."

Before Fiddleford was able to shove Bill to the ground, the electric blue power which ripped through the rubber covering hit Shermy Pines midair and sent him flying in the opposite direction.

Ford could only witness tearfully as a seemingly lifeless body slapped against the concrete floor with no protection.

At that instant, Fiddleford shoved him to the ground with a war cry.

"You soulless son of a bitch demon!"

"Fiddleford, wait!" begged the young scientist.

"Stanford?"

The silence was screaming...

"Shermy, what happened to him, Fidds?"

"You had to let that monster take you over, didn't you?"

"He's not...?"

"...I would have to guess so, and I'd come to like him, too."

Something emerged, however, from Shermy's supposed death bed. A man of the two men's age. Nearly identical to Ford besides his hands and lack of sideburns and glasses.

"Shermy..."

"What did you let him do to me, Ford?"

"It isn't as bad as it could have been.."

"Is that your fucking excuse for letting this happen to me!?"

"Shermy-"

"I'm not even twelve yet! I'm a monster, a freak!"

"We can contact Stan and set you up with a fake ID."

"I want to be my age! Not fake being a grown up. I don't even know how my junk works!"

"Calm down."

"You ruined my life, you jerk!"

And with that, Shermy Pines ran up to his brother's room and locked the door. He stole half of Ford's clothes and money. He ran past the two men who tried to stop him and ran into the forest, leaving behind his past and maybe even his future, but he didn't care.

He later went to town and met a woman named Bea. They moved to California and he rejected every thought of his family, trying to make something of the sick joke called his life.

* * *

 **A/N: So that made for a very interesting and fun pep band game.**

 **Any who, what do you think!**

 **Oh, really, that's interesting, but I can't hear you!**

 **So review cause I can't hear you through the screen!**

 **Until next time, lovelies!**


End file.
